Managing a network or grid of devices, entities, and delivery vehicles is a complex process, particularly when quantities of resources at each network node are critical to the health of the individual nodes and the overall network. Therefore, a need exists for particular techniques of providing a resource grid system for scanning, tracking, reconciling, and delivering resources throughout a network grid of devices, entities, and delivery vehicles in real-time.